The internet is a medium that provides a means for communication via e-mail and for commerce via various websites. Presently, a user can search the web to conduct research on various topics, locate various commercial products and services and access various data bases. While increasing the ease of access, there is no system in place to promote effective organization of such information and application of knowledge to assist an individual in creative problem solving, and to achieve business improvement through innovation, collectively referred to herein as ideation, i.e., the act of forming or conceiving of ideas.
Creative problem solving generally requires an identification of the problem, a focus on underlying facts and assumptions, a break to allow this information to gel, then the identification of various options that may offer a solution, and, a review of the options to identify the option for implementation.
Business innovation generally requires an identification of the desired outcome, a focus on facts and underlying assumptions, allowing this information to gel, the identification of various options for a solution, and, a review of the options to determine the best and most relevant option for implementation.
At present, there is no way to utilize on-line resources in anything but a piecemeal fashion, nor is there any way to integrate interactive exchanges with these resources in an organized fashion. For example, one can search for articles related to a specific topic but this is merely a resource, not a means to enhance the problem solving/creativity process.